


Come Meet Me

by Mwffyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Chocolate, Consensual Sex, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, Seduction, slightly crackish, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwffyn/pseuds/Mwffyn
Summary: Nico keeps wondering if V’s dick works. When he calls her from Burrow Market, she decides to just try and find out – with a special art of seduction.
Relationships: Nico/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Come Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don’t like OCs, so which DMC girl would possibly bang V?  
> Brain: you know Nico is the only one available  
> Me: no way, these two would never fuck, there’s proof that –  
> Brain: hold my beer

_Does it work?_  
Nico caught herself latching on to that question once more, though she _had_ try to ban it from her thoughts. Why the fuck did she even bother to wonder?  
_Because he’s disabled? Kinda? You’ve seen he can’t even dodge._  
But V could run perfectly well, he walked with a cat’s grace and used his cane as both weapon and tool with consummate aim.  
_Yeah, but_ sometimes _he leans on it._  
That was probably show. Fooling enemies into believing he was weak.  
_Uh, but he is? Look how lean he is? Bet he’s lighter than you._  
Nico flipped her cigarette butt out the window and slid her feet off the dashboard. Maybe she should do something to distract herself, something other than wait for either Nero _(He’ll get your hard work fit for scrap again, that ass)_ or V _(Does it work??)_ to call her from some desolate place in the middle of Red Grave where some coin phone was miraculously still doing its job. But what could she do? As long as no one brought her another piece of demon corpse, she couldn’t get down to working on another Devil Breaker.  
_Yes, his dick works. As do his legs, don’t they?_  
She slumped down on the couch instead. There was nothing else for her to do; what’s more, she could barely focus with these thoughts on her mind. Why wouldn’t her brain let it rest? – Oh, right, she knew why. She had been living with Nero, Kyrie and the kids for over a year now, and … well, they were all kind and nice, but actually a bit uptight. When Nico had bluntly asked if she were allowed to bring dates home for the night, male or female, Nero and Kyrie had exchanged a concerned glance; then both had offered her the exact same sheepish smile supposed to look reassuring. “Sure, if you mind the kids,” Nero had said, eyes darting back to his girlfriend. Kyrie had nodded sweetly. “We’ll get the camp bed, it’s no problem.” Oh, sure it wouldn’t have been. But never mind. Nico had never once done it, as she didn’t want her new friends – who were, after all, housing her – unhappy with what she did.  
Sooo, there _might_ be a chance that, now that she’d met another man apart from Nero, some pent-up need was forcing its way back into her consciousness. Bad timing. (Of course, she could spend her abundant spare time masturbating like a nympho if she wanted – who would notice? But, sigh, that would make her feel even lonelier as she already did.) There was no one around for a roll in the hay, Nico being mostly on her own as time passed, only occasionally working on a new weapon for Nero (what she could do blindfolded by now). The city was completely empty but for her, Nero – and V.  
_V who_ might _have a workable dick, mind you._  
Yeah, right. He was supposed to have a dick down there. And he didn’t even look so bad – a bit peaky maybe, a bit too skinny, no actual boyfriend material –, but overall not bad. What if … just _what_ if she … just asked him? The worst thing to happen was V saying no, what he had every right to do – because, honestly, an abandoned, half-destroyed, demon-infested city wasn’t the nicest place for a nookie. Quite the opposite, it was fucking depressing, and time was short.  
_Just another good reason to take a break and stand back from all this shit for a while. A couple minutes will be enough. A quickie doesn’t take that long._  
Oh, it would be so good. A pretty little flower in an endless desert. She didn’t know how long they would stay in Red Grave – if they even returned … so who could blame her for wanting comfort? And for wanting it from the only person currently available?  
She would try. Yes, she _would_. Because why the hell not?  
Nico got up from the couch. Preparations had to be made. If she wanted to try and seduce V, she needed a plan. V wasn’t an easy guy; he seemed remote, mysterious, even indifferent at times – and, worst of all, he didn’t even seem to like her much. Not a favourable starting position. Chances were big on him rejecting her. But there was _something_ she could do.  
Whenever V called her from somewhere – it didn’t happen too often –, it was usually to clean himself. Whether it was running a washcloth over his face and arms, or rinsing blood off his hair, or wiping demon slime and gore from his leather coat, V seemed to feel better when he was cleansed from the filth of battle. Afterwards, he usually took a few minutes to sit on the couch in silence, apparently regathering both his physical and mental strength before he left again, stepping out of the van and walking away without a word.  
Yes, there was something she could do. And she wondered she hadn’t thought of it before.  
Of course, she would feed V. He always looked hungry, even when his gaze was absent and his shoulders hunched, and it seemed impossible he would decline food when it was offered to him. Every person had a weak spot making them susceptible to seduction, and V’s very likely was food. So, yeah, she was totally going to utilise that.

***

It was also possible, Nico thought, that V would be happy with the prospect of a poke; it didn’t seem probable though. Whatever his answer, she would help him regain his strength with a snack. As Nero’s ally, he deserved it, regardless of whether or not he decided to put his (presumably functioning) dick into Nico’s (sigh, so lonely and neglected) pussy.  
So here was the bait.  
Upon their departure, Kyrie had crammed the RV full of her delicious food, including the best dark chocolate mousse in the world. It was so rich in real cocoa it was actually entitled to count as an aphrodisiac on its own; yet Nico had no intention to serve it just the way it was. No, she would add a _true_ aphrodisiac. For good measure.  
She had hid the foil-covered bowl with the mousse in the very back of the fridge, hoping Nero wouldn’t find it and eat it right up. She had intended to have it all alone when he was out somewhere – relaxing after some good hours of hard work and a hot shower, slouching on the couch and snuggled up in a blanket, without having to fear that someone would snatch her booty away. Well, it could still come to that, but for now, she was willing to share the bliss.  
Scooping some mousse into a dessert bowl, she pulled the cutlery drawer open and took out a teaspoon, together with something she had _also_ hidden in the back of it: a canvas pouch, so small it vanished in her hand, dried plant components rustling in it. That, oh yes, was a very special herbal mixture consisting of leaves, stems, roots and bark from several South-American and African bushes, designed to boost sexual desire and pleasure for a short period of time by increasing blood flow in the pelvic area and stimulating the brain to release hormones of well-being and relaxation. It had proven to kick in quickly and subside roughly an hour later, leaving no residual effects but a vague, subconscious feeling of ease. (Or maybe the sex did that. Who knew.) Well, adding this special bouquet garni to a sugary dessert would normally not be the best idea, as it actually tasted spicy, much like chilli or cayenne; but combined with the dark chocolate, she assumed it would add an exciting sharp edge to the overall flavour. Anyway, she wouldn’t need more than a teaspoonful, V being but a fart in a hurricane.  
She poured some of the brittle contents onto a cutting board and ground them with the back of the teaspoon, then dusted the powder on top of the portioned mousse like a topping. … No, that looked fishy. She stirred the mousse with the teaspoon, making the greenish powder vanish in the dark mixture. Much better.  
She had just put both the large bowl and the small one back into the fridge when her car phone rang. Shit, she hoped that wasn’t Nero calling. By no means could she hide from him the delicate aroma of chocolate hanging in the air, not even with another cigarette; Nero’s nose would catch the scent like a male dog sensed a randy bitch. Nico got to the van’s front, pushed the answer button that sat beside the steering wheel and waited; thank God, it wasn’t Nero.  
“Come meet me,” V’s dispassionate voice said, a trademark curt order. Muffled through the phone, it sounded like, “Come feed me.” Yes sir, order taken. She peaked out the window and spotted him even before he continued, “I’m at –”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your panties on, I see ya already,” she cut him short. “Be right there.” And yeah, she sooo would be. – Wait, _what_ had she just said as a snarky reply in response to his commanding tone? ‘Keep your panties on’ – seriously? If she had her way, he wouldn’t have them on in ten minutes.  
She stepped on the gas right towards him. The trailer lurched forward, gathering speed. There in a sec! – but _ooops_ , the roof edge hadn’t looked _that_ steep. She clutched the wheel, but it was too late. Crashing down above the small phone booth like a comet, she saw V hastily leap to safety – which wasn’t any safety at all, as became apparent; with the car still bound for him, Griffon was quick to grab him and fly him up, and Nico saw Shadow jump for the van and throw itself into it, all within a split second. Another crash, a bump, and the car landed on the asphalt, the impact giving her a good shake. Uuuuh! Well-deserved, admittedly. She should have seen this coming. Crap, it wasn’t exactly the best start for what she had in mind.  
Quickly combing her fingers through her hair to trim it at least a bit, she peeked through the window, watching V get to his feet, face strained and, well, scowling. He certainly wasn’t too happy to see her now.  
She decided to laugh it off. After all, she was going to make good for it, wasn’t she?  
“Hey, how ’re ya doin’? Sorry for the near miss.” That was a shameless understatement, considering she had nearly killed him. Again.  
V said nothing to return the greeting. She observed he didn’t look too filthy, so he probably hadn’t called her for the regular clean-up.  
“I need a wound dressing,” he told her curtly.  
“Uh, what? Are you hurt?”  
“It’s not serious.”  
She opened the side door for him, and with V approaching her, she noticed his walk sported a mild limp. He didn’t come in but sat down in the open frame, lifting his left ankle to examine what looked like a metal splinter lodged in the soft flesh right beneath the inner ankle bone, blood trickling lazily from the wound. Sure, that injury seemed rather hindering than actually dangerous; anyhow, having to escape Nico’s boisterous arrival surely hadn’t made it any better.  
“I need to have that removed,” V said rather superfluously, perhaps because Nico still hadn’t stirred from where she stood looking over his shoulder from behind.  
“Right, I’ll get ya a tweezer.” She wasn’t willing to doctor him – he could perfectly do this on his own –, but she could well provide him with the means.  
Returning with the tweezer (actually one of her working tools) and some basic wound dressing equipment, she watched him pull out the splinter and then press a cotton pad to the wound to prevent it from starting to bleed profusely. Languidly wrapping some gauze over it, he handed her back the tweezer and then got up, using his cane.  
“Wait a sec,” she said when he was already beginning to walk away. “You look worn out, hon. Want a nosh? I got some chocolate mousse for ya.”  
V turned around to look at her, mild surprise on his features. Suspicion too, maybe. Seemed he wasn’t used to being offered something, let alone for free. He considered the proposal, then quickly made a decision – and nodded his approval.  
“I think I can’t say no to that.”  
She gave him a suggestive smile and gestured inside with a tilt of her head. “Then come, ’t won’t take long.”  
Cane in one hand, he followed her into the trailer. After him fluttered Griffon – “Are we taking a break? Jeez, we’re taking a break!” –, and Shadow, with a wide yawn, plodded in behind. 

***

Nico wasn’t all too happy with the whole bunch of them sprawling out in the van. An audience of two tame demons wasn’t exactly a prospect turning her on. She doubted V would be shy having sex around them, as he was used to their permanent company, but Nico wasn’t keen on listening to Griffon’s helpful remarks. Gawd, no.  
Besides, she still didn’t know for sure if V’s dick worked. She didn’t mean to embarrass him, not even in front of his companions.  
While V took care of his dessert, she snatched a small towel from the wet room – she didn’t want a mess on the couch, their motorhome was filthy enough – and kept it in one hand, feeling a hint of uncertainty. Was this really a good idea? Watching V seated on the couch and eagerly spooning the chocolate mousse, it all suddenly seemed absurd to her. Had she really planned on seducing him? She could see he was not only appreciative of the sweet food, no, he was fucking _hungry_ for it. Supposedly had no food for … days? One, at least. He finished the small meal rather quickly and gave the spoon a long exhaustive lick before putting it in the empty bowl, not wasting a single milligram of the dark mass. Then he leant back on the couch, resting his head against the wall, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
Nico, still standing next to the fridge, waited for something to happen. She assumed the drug was already kicking in, relaxing him thoroughly. Her glance flicked from V to Griffon perched on his favourite vantage point, the jukebox; his eyes were closed, too, wings tucked neatly to his back. As for Shadow, that huge thing lay curled up at V’s feet, ears twitching now and then.  
Wait, had all three of them fallen asleep in mere seconds?  
Well … that was … unexpected.  
She stared at V’s motionless form, her own heartbeat growing louder in her ears. It suddenly occurred to her that she might have overdosed him. _(Told you. Look at him. No flesh on the bone to back up against the drug.)_ Was he breathing properly? Should she check on him? She waited, more and more uneasy, gnawing on her bottom lip. How was she going to tell Nero she had killed their valuable ally with one of Kyrie’s exquisite desserts?  
That was when V suddenly opened his eyes and raised his head again, another deep breath lifting his narrow chest. “Ah,” he sighed, “I admit this was one of the best snacks I’ve had lately.” Tapping the empty bowl in front of him, he smiled at her.  
Seeing him smile so delightfully was, in fact, somewhat unsettling. Nico tried her best to return the smile as self-confident as always. “Glad you liked it.”  
“Delicious,” V added, remarkably more talkative than before. “Though the taste had an unusual edge to it … one might say, fiery. Warming.” That smile, all smug and slightly silly, took full hold of his face to stay there. No more doubt, the aphrodisiac was positively working.  
Nico shot a glance at his crotch, for the drug sometimes caused spontaneous erections by itself. No, nothing to see. She would have to find out with some more insistence.  
_(You really want that?)_ Now or never. _(Last chance to forget the whole thing.)_  
She thought about it one last time. She took in V smirking up at her like some self-complacent little shit. She had drugged him, robbed him of precious time and at least some of his accountability; she didn’t want to have done it in vain. This wasn’t a fair play.  
The moment passed. V grasped his cane and rose to his feet. “I’ll be on my way,” he said, voice drawling.  
Griffon mumbled, “Can we one more minute please, I feel like I got run over by this shitty ride …”, but V didn’t even listen – so Nico made haste to appear at his side, pushing him back onto the couch rather rudely.  
“Hey, wait a sec! You can’t walk with that hole in your foot. Just give it a few more minutes to recover.” As if a few more minutes could save the day here.  
“I will recover while I travel,” V protested lamely, but he was easily convinced to stay seated, his determination melting away when she sat down next to him and put her palm on his thigh.  
“Hey V,” she said, taking a breath and looking him in the eyes, “you wanna fuck?” Her fingers began stroking his upper leg in languid circles.  
V looked back at her, the expression of mild surprise returning to his pale, clear-cut face. Again, after a second, distrust mixed in. “Why would you make such an offer?” he asked.  
Nico decided to be honest with him. She had come so far. “Uh, ya know, it’s … a little lonely here, not exactly a happy place. Things wanting to eat ya up everywhere. I’d just love to feel … a bit, ya know, human again.”  
“Human,” he mused, turning away. “A good reason.” He sighed and went on, “But this is not what I’m here for. I don’t even know if …” He looked down on himself, frowning. “… if I … ah, I would have to try.”  
She knew then, instinctively, that he was talking openly to her right now, and perfectly so; the drug had made him relax to a point where it took some inhibitions away, making him speak his mind. Maybe he would regret that later.  
“If ya ain’t in the mood, that’s okay,” she told him, meaning it (though doubting it considering the drug). “And if you don’t … ya know, get it up, we could still have fun. There’s lotsa ways.”  
His smile widened again, a genuine smile that, to her wonder, warmed her inside. “Perhaps we should simply find out.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, we should.”  
_Now clear your mind. Think straight._  
She had almost forgotten about the spectators, but they were quick enough to draw the attention back to themselves.  
“Yikes, V”, Griffon muttered, beak clacking. “Do what you want, but don’t make me watch.” He flew up towards V and, in a puff of black dust, vanished into his tattoos.  
V nodded and looked down at Shadow. “Return”, he commanded, and the huge beast leapt up and – _whooosh_ – was gone as well. The dark inky clouds it left behind dissolved into nothing, leaving his tattoos rich in blackness.  
_The band begins to play_ , Nico thought. Her palms felt wet, her panties didn’t. _Maybe I should’ve taken some of those herbs, too._  
Okay, so with the pets gone, where to begin? She’d already decided she wouldn’t do anything with her mouth. For one thing, she didn’t know when exactly V _had_ taken a shower or brushed his teeth; and for another thing, she actually tried to reserve true intimacy for boys or girls she loved. That was fair, right? V would understand that, submissive as the drug had rendered him.  
Feeling her eagerness and faith returning, she scrambled onto his lap, placing her hands on his scrawny shoulders. His eyes flickered over her face and down her throat, and his expression softened. His left hand came up – she had soon discovered he was left-handed –, and his fingertips traced the curve of her neck, brushing over the skin.  
“Hmmm,” he said. “I just … wonder why it never occurred to me before …”  
_’Cause you’ve never been drugged_ , she thought, suddenly feeling somewhat sullen that it needed drugs to make her attractive. Uh, bullshit.  
In the blink of an eye, she had grasped the hem of her short ochre vest and ripped the snaps open, sliding it off her shoulder; the white sports bra followed. Wow, _that_ felt good – free at last! That thing always sat too tight. Nico sighed in relief as perfusion improved at once. She knew she didn’t have the biggest boobs, o-kay, but they were taught and round like apples and bobbed nicely when she went jogging naked. V stared at them with fascination and growing fondness; yet his hand remained hovering in the air, too shy to touch. Oi, that was actually sweet. She gently took his wrist and placed his hand on her breast, cupping it and lightly pressing his fingers down on its mellow warmth. V shuddered at the contact. Oh my, when was the last time this man had touched a woman? The dilation of his pupils was almost concerning. She moved his palm over her breast, and he eventually relaxed, held breath leaving his lungs in a deep sigh. He started stroking her on his own accord, thumb brushing over her nipple, its reflexive hardening bringing the smile back to his face. Phew. Reassured, she began undoing the lacing over his chest, exposing his tattooed skin. He was clearly lacking in muscle, ribs showing at his flanks, but not alarmingly thin; yet too weak for positions requiring sportiness, presumably. But she had nothing extravagant in mind.  
V tended to her other nipple now, visibly enjoying the way it bent around under the circling pressure of his finger pad. Who could have guessed a pair of bare boobs could make such a sinister dude so happy?  
When she grasped his hand anew and guided it deeper, sliding it down her belly, she felt him tense again. It must have been a long time since he’d last had sex, as though he tried hard to remember what was expected of him. Her free hand then began massaging his shoulder again, and simply on impulse, she stuck out her tongue and gave his nose a playful little lick. That did pull a grin and a chuckle from him, and she felt the remaining tension beginning to ease.  
“Get outta your pants,” she told him, “or I’ll do it for ya.”  
His fingers shivered slightly as he unbuckled himself. She did the same with her shorts, though a lot easier. She had done this a hundred times, and her confidence was fully restored by now, even without outside help. He shoved his black pants down over his hip bones and stopped there, as if waiting for some final cue. She shifted, one foot on the floor, one buttock on his lap and her panties still on.  
“I want this,” V stated. It sounded as if he was saying that to himself, in astounded realisation.  
“Sure ya do.” Her fingers hooked around the thin waistband of her underwear. “C’mon, don’t hold out on me.”  
His eyes suddenly focused. He leant a little closer to her chest, fingers brushing over the tattoo under her left boob where tiny black letters stood out against soft white skin. His glance darted over the words as he read out, 

“He who binds to himself a joy  
Does the winged life destroy  
He who kisses the joy as it flies  
Lives in eternity’s sunrise.”

He perked up, eyes narrow. “That one is by Blake.”  
_You bright spark_ , she thought; yet something tingled within her. Lots of guys had spotted that exceptionally dear tattoo while undressing her, and none of them had refrained from blaring it out, having her listen to it every fucking time and believing they had read it as masterful as the poet himself. But out of these thousand times she’d had to hear it, V was the first one to have read it … appropriately. Tone right, intonation right, stress right, breaks right. Shit, that was … hot. Very hot.  
“It’s, uh, mah favourite,” she managed, voice shaky. “Been lovin’ it since childhood.”  
“I never noticed,” he said, pondering. When he took his gaze off the tattoo to meet hers again, his eyes were wide and undeniably lustful. “Well … If I am to sleep with a woman in a time and place like this, I reckon it should be you.”  
Finally. Nico swallowed. She’d got the ball rolling.

***

V’s arms were stronger than they looked. Nico didn’t struggle when he pulled her close, gently directing her to turn so he could hold her against the backrest, warm lips tracing her jawline. Oh shit. Shit. That escalated quickly. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the shoulder blades protruding, kneading soft flesh wherever she found any – not too often; he was so lean. Also, she breathed in his scent, getting used to it before allowing the real shit to happen. It was natural he smelled of battle – a bit of blood, a bit of sweat; his face, however, smelled of chocolate, and that made up for everything else. Though she had intended not to kiss him, an aphrodised V got the better of her before she could do anything to prevent it; his lips reached hers too suddenly and pressed ever so gently against them, too fucking hard to resist, so she helplessly gave way to his probing tongue, allowing it to slide in. Thank God, his mouth tasted of nothing but spicy chocolate. She happily explored it, even caught herself savouring it. V was a bit too careful a kisser for her taste, giving the lead up to her as soon as she had proven herself the brasher conqueror. So what – she could take over any time. And if V, apparently lacking in experience, desired to be guided, she would grant that.  
Admitted, the kiss was a bit clumsy, the both of them not in perfect harmony, but it was still hot, still passionate. They weren’t in a fucking fairytale here, and they didn’t need to be. Reality had finally assured her that this had been a good idea.  
Meanwhile, the kissing and petting was taking full effect on V. She had already begun to worry about him, his arousal still not great enough to stir anything in his pants (which were open but still covering his crotch, as were her panties her own private parts – both of them hadn’t brought themselves to pull down yet, still waiting for the right moment). Concerning her own underwear, it was soaked between the legs by now, her pussy well trained by various one-night-stands and quite easy to convince. Shoving her hands down V’s flat belly one more time, he gasped against the crook of her neck and kept still, allowing her to feel for an erection. Relieved, she found that they were getting there. He was hard enough to cause a soft bulge even through the rather tight fabric, but she realised he needed more help for this. After all, sex was teamwork, and you had a partner for exactly that.  
“Butt up,” she ordered, and he obediently braced his feet against the ground and raised his narrow haunches just enough for her to grab his pants and pull them down, along with her own.  
_Aha! No underwear. What a naughty boy._  
He trembled as he sat down again, letting his breath escape in tensed gasps. This was a lot to bear for him already, though he was visibly enjoying it.  
“Easy, hon,” she said, amazed at how soft her own voice could sound. “Take your time, okay? I’ll help ya.”  
His slightly dazed glance followed her as she wrapped her hand around his penis, half-erect and honestly not very big, but goddamn pretty – smooth and slender and just picture-perfect. She wasn’t into huge dicks anyway, that was a thing for love stories; in reality, they only hurt and made you sore.  
“You’re beautiful.” She had felt the urge to tell him that.  
V smiled faintly, and she kissed his sweat-damp brow.  
Sliding him through her hand while engaging him in another kiss, she felt him harden quickly, and she pressed her hips closer to his, almost trapping her hand with his dick between their bodies. Oh yeah, it was time, almost. Just a bit more. Her heartbeat quickened, a good sign her body was willing to take him in. Nice. This was the moment she used to enjoy the most – the short silence before the storm; the brief pause before the real shit, the actual fucking started.  
V’s dick worked. Now she knew. It lay fully erect in her hand, and his breath came in short hitches against her neck. They had to do it now, before exhaustion claimed him.  
To her delight, that was when he took over again. His hands directed her down onto the couch to lie on her back, with him leaning in over her, palms settling on the padding with her head between them. His dark glance fixed on her; his face was serious, but rather calm than stern. If it weren’t for the mild haze in his dilated pupils, one wouldn’t guess he was drugged. When he rested his hip on hers, hard penis grazing over her slick lips, she suddenly realised he couldn’t enter without her help; of course, he lacked the strength to support his weight on only one hand. So, teamwork was called for – she really had to improve in this! Raising her hips, she reached out and guided him. He was her partner after all, albeit an unusual one.  
A grateful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he pushed in with care, lips parting slightly to release a tense breath. She felt him go in, inch by inch; the caution wasn’t really necessary, for he glided in smoothly, meeting no resistance, opening her up and then filling her. It felt _way_ too good. Her head sank back, and she let out a moan. This was why she had wanted it – this moment alone was totally worth the effort of mixing dried herbs into chocolate mousse and feeding it to some starved dude with a cane whose name she didn’t even know. Well, fuck it.  
Finally able to let his hips’ weight sink back onto her, V gave another exerted sigh. She watched him brace himself, knowing that thrusting into her would strain him further. She thought about offering another position – riding him, putting him at the bottom to relax –, when he already decided to give it a go. His hips pulled back a bit, retracting his dick with an exquisite slick sound, then rolled forward again – quite forceful and deep, much like a wave on the Atlantic. She moaned with relish, fully aware that V wouldn’t be able to keep that up. Teamwork it was again. She did need to be fucked a little harder, and it would help him, too. Carefully, she repositioned herself a bit, lifting her hips from the cushion and bringing her right thigh to lie on the backrest, giving V better access. She grasped his haunches, now within reach, and pulled him even closer, cupping his small ass with both hands to support him so he could put more of his bodyweight on her. Sweat matted his hair at the temples, but he smiled at the improvement and began thrusting softly again. And this time, _shit_ , he hit home.  
“Right spot,” she panted, breathless at once. “Bit more, hon, bit more!”  
Delighted, he gave her what he could. Meeting that spot, meeting it again, and again.  
Nico shuddered violently, orgasm building steeply and exploding in her abdomen. He kept pumping into her, utterly taken by the clenching contractions, breathing laborious. Poor fellow, he was bravely finishing the job though looking like close to collapse.  
She relished the surges of lust rushing through her back and forth, drawing out the climax. Godshit, this was wonderful. Honestly, she hadn’t expected that. When the sensation eventually waned, it felt like a loss so great it brought her close to tears. Ugh, sex always made her so emotional. _(Nero must never know.)_  
V slumped, panting. His stretched arms still held his chest above hers, but the muscles jittered with strain. She recalled seeing him go down on his knees once, legs buckling; his strength faded quickly, but she knew it could be restored with a bit of patience. Above all, she wanted him to come as well. She had used him, in a way, and an orgasm was the least she could repay him with.  
She reached for his shoulders and gently pulled him down on her. He couldn’t do anything against it, so his elbows simply gave way and he collapsed onto her, heaving on her breasts. She embraced him tightly, wrapping her legs around his lower back. The first part of their intercourse had featured some distance; now, things were getting sensual. Sealing his gasping mouth with another lusty kiss, she began rocking her hips upwards, using her calves to pull and push. V moaned weakly, the scent of his fresh, sex-sweet sweat wafting over her. Thanks to experience, she could read these signs, and she sensed him closing in on orgasm, despite his exhaustion. He trembled in her grip, body almost slack, being worked and massaged by her alone; then, all of a sudden, he surged up again, arms stretching, fists curling, forcing his pelvis into an almost desperate motion. He squinted his eyes shut and ground his teeth, and finally, his orgasm seized him, rattling his form.  
Gladly, she worked her hips against him, helping him live it out. Only after some violent shudders, with quite some delay, she felt the forceful ejection of his semen, warmth flooding her lower body. Oooh shit. This was so unsuspectedly gorgeous. What had she done to deserve this? She had hoped for a snack, but she’d received a three-course-menu.  
Ultimately, V allowed himself to lie down on top of her again, thoroughly relaxing his spent body, all muscle tension leaving him. He rested his head beside hers, their cheeks touching, and for a long moment did nothing but breathe deeply into her hair.

***

For several minutes, they just … rested.  
V lay on top of Nico, almost lifeless, were it not for the deep, regular breaths going in and out. They said nothing, just savoured this rare moment of silence and closeness. Strange enough, Nico enjoyed it, still floating on the afterglow that slowly ebbed away. So many unexpected things in such a short time. But seriously, what _had_ she expected? That V leapt onto her the moment he ate up his dessert, stuck his dick in, pulled it out, grasped his cane and was off? Probably. Or that he fell dead asleep on the couch for an hour and then slouched away; or, of course, that he tried to get horny and failed because his dick remained as soft as a candlewick. Could have happened.  
Oh, and don’t forget the worst case scenario, the one in which V was unable to tolerate the drug, got sick from it, puked all over the trailer’s interior and finally died of circulatory failure. Phew, she would’ve had a hard time explaining that.  
In any case, Nico hadn’t thought V would actually make an attentive lover. He had honestly done the best he could, something the aphrodisiac couldn’t be held responsible for. Positive surprise here. She wouldn’t want it any different.  
Some minutes later, V stirred and raised his head. “I have to be on my way,” he said sluggishly, “though right now, I’d wish for this moment to last.” A second later, he added, “You have no idea what I’ve …” His voice trailed off, and he shut his mouth, shaking his head. Instead, he pushed himself up. His chest was lifted off hers, then he also raised his hips, slipping out of her in the process with a squishy-wet sound. Some of his semen trickled thickly behind, and he looked at it thoughtfully. “Don’t worry,” he sighed, “that is no fruitful seed.”  
Somehow, she had anticipated he’d say that; so she merely nodded.  
V heaved himself off her completely, and his legs carried him all right as he got up.  
“Here.” She handed him the towel, and he thankfully took it to wipe himself clean between the legs, then her as well. “Thanks, hon. I’ll wash it, no one’s ever gonna know.” She gave him a wink. Getting off the couch, too, she eyed him from head to toe. “You’re okay?”  
“Yes.” He seemed to marvel at it himself.  
“You want some more chocolate mousse?”  
While buttoning himself up, he took a moment to think about it. “Certainly, why not. But this time …” He cast her a knowing, far too masterful glance, “… without that special ingredient, if you please.”  
Nico had the decency to blush. Oops. “Uh, yeah, sure. That was just …” She didn’t finish the sentence; all of what she could think of sounded pathetic. So she simply scooped him another bowl of the mousse, and he ate it quietly, staring out of the van’s window while she dressed properly again, fresh panties and all. She would take a hot shower when he was gone.  
“How’s your ankle?” she asked, noting he didn’t favour one leg.  
V looked down at it, then lifted his left foot carefully to eye the provisional dressing closer. It hadn’t bled through, and shoving the gauze aside, they found the wound already scabbed over.  
V seemed content. “As you see, I won’t have any trouble being on my own.”  
“Good for ya,” she said, mocking him lightly with a pat on the back. She’d gotten what she wanted, and he was free to leave. “If you’re done, get moving. I’m gonna have a smoke and then head out.” Another wink accompanied that statement.  
The smile he cast her was both patronising and genuinely friendly. “I didn’t expect something so … _nice_ to happen on this – well – joint expedition. My thanks to you for your care.”  
“Bah! Don’t say that too loud, or I’ll get delusions of grandeur. So many things I’m good at, wow.”  
Still smiling, V placed the empty bowl on the fridge and reached for his cane, carrying it in one hand while sauntering for the door. His strength had been restored quicker than she’d ever seen, and he looked vital and rested. “I’ll see you,” he promised, opened the side door and was gone.  
She heard his soft footsteps fade away outside the trailer and knew he hadn’t wasted time looking back. He’d certainly call her again from the next payphone, most likely in a somewhat nicer tone. Well, that was something. Nico didn’t actually think they would repeat sexy sesh anytime soon; she felt satisfied for now, and he had figured her trick out anyway. But as he’d already put it, that brief intermezzo had done them both a world of good; it had been _just_ that sweet little flower in the dried-up wasteland they were crossing through.  
… Okay, okay. Enough now with the touchy-feely crap.  
Nico reached into the fridge and clutched the large bowl with what remained of Kyrie’s culinary masterpiece. Finally, the rest of the chocolate mousse was hers alone! Aaaw, she would _sooo_ indulge in it after the shower – then do the dishes quickly so Nero would never know they’d ever had chocolate on board. And _then_ , she would indeed have a smoke and hit the road. There’d be work to do.  
She sprawled out on the couch with the dessert on her lap, spooning it right out of the large bowl, not bothering to scoop it into a smaller one – she would leave no trace of it behind anyway. It tasted godlike. She licked the bowl clean as far as her tongue reached, then proceeded to clean it up. Better to cover the tracks.  
If Nero only killed that son-of-a-bitch-demon-shithead soon and without losing another limp … then this day _might_ turn out as one of the best she’d had in years.  
Nico hummed a tune as she stepped into the shower and slammed the door shut behind her.

***

“Sooooo, was it worth it?” Griffon asked, flapping around V’s head, nosy as a five-year-old.  
V walked on without looking at him. “Worth what?”  
“Jeez! _All_ of it! That dirty couch, missy’s snotty attitude, the smell of cigarette smoke on her, all those things you said you weren’t fond of. Still you porked her, don’t say you didn’t. So was it worth it?”  
Again, V left his companion waiting for an answer, the suggestion of a smile still lingering on his face.  
Griffon finally resigned. “Phew. What an effort just to speed up healing,” he snorted, and said no more.  
They went on following the debris-strewn street, heading for battle again; and for the first time in weeks, V felt … sound.  
He would make sure to always find a quarter in his pocket when he needed one. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> 1\. I actually think V’s dick would NOT work flawlessly, considering his condition. But this is fluff. :D
> 
> 2\. Also you guessed right, I’ve never written in English before. Therefore I’m thankful for ANY comments improving the language here. Wanna beta? Let me know!
> 
> 3\. I know Burrow Market is actually the first place V calls Nico from. I took the freedom to intimate he has already called her from various other places previous to that. Please don’t kill me.
> 
> 4\. Yes, Nico DOES have that tattoo quoting Blake’s “Eternity”. It’s just not pointed out in the game, and V never seems to notice. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> 5\. We never learn what Nico actually does for V when he calls her. It’s unlikely she’d sell him goodies or abilities outside in-game, in real life. So what does she provide him with? Company? Cookies? The weather forecast? A safe place to take a nap? Dry underwear? We’ll never know. 
> 
> 6\. Also, when V calls Nico the next time in-game, he is remarkably more polite to her. 
> 
> This piece was an experiment to see if I could handle that unlikely pairing … I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT May 6:  
> I'm so honoured!! The wonderful Ariebearz made a gorgeous artwork for this piece! Have a look at it on their tumblr: [Click me!](https://ariebearz.tumblr.com/post/617381572012900352/for-my-buddy-mwyffn-based-on-their-fic-come-meet)  
> Thank you so much!! <3


End file.
